


Release

by eyezonlyii



Category: Mass Effect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyezonlyii/pseuds/eyezonlyii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm so sorry. This is bad, but wouldn't go away until I wrote it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Release

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. This is bad, but wouldn't go away until I wrote it.

He needed this. It had been far too long. He looked over and saw Miranda panting, her hair matted to her face. On the other side was Jack, body glistening with the sheen of her sweat. Both of them heaving, their breasts bouncing. Yeah, this was good, the threesome to end all threesomes.

“OH FUCK SHEPARD!”

“Shepard, I’m almost there!”

Both of them crying out together, the one time they could ever agree on anything.

He couldn’t hold back anymore. His breaths were ragged, body losing its rhythm and he closed his eyes. With one final thrust, he cried out, his essence exploding between them. Jack was next and then Miranda, that cold hearted bitch tried to hold out, but it got to her too, and she screamed when they reached the end. With his body spent, he collapsed.

Panting they all looked at each other; nobody able to say anything. It was Miranda who broke the silence.

“That was amazing Shepard. I didn’t think you could do it.”

He rolled over to survey his conquest. What a sight it was!

Seeker bugs littered the ground, and there were collector corpses in various states of disintegration all over the place. In fact the entire cavern was covered, smoldering from the explosion of his biotic bubble. Even Jack looked impressed.

“Damn Shepard. You really make a mess when you’re finished.”

As he felt himself coming down from the euphoria, there was one thing going through his mind: good thing they couldn’t see inside his armor.

 


End file.
